


Хорошие воспоминания

by Vindi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Middle School
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindi/pseuds/Vindi
Summary: Ойкава пытается запомнить что-то хорошее. Способы отстойные, результаты соответствующие.





	Хорошие воспоминания

      Говорят, последние дни в средней школе надо наполнять хорошими воспоминаниями и всё такое прочее. Чтобы было, о чём улыбаться, когда будешь стоять под дождём из лепестков сакуры с аттестатом в руках и делать вид, что растроганно глотаешь слёзы.  
      У Ойкавы с хорошими воспоминаниями не ладилось. Он вновь не попал на Национальные: Шираторизава испортила очередную его весну. У него не оставалось веских причин посещать волейбольный клуб каждый день (так считал не Ойкава, так считали учителя и тренер), да и почти не хватало времени. Аоба Джосай была престижной школой, за красивые глаза туда не брали — приходилось корпеть над учебниками, да ещё и Ивайзуми по предметам подтягивать. Напряжение сдавливало голову и рёбра тугим обручем, пока Ойкава просиживал часы в душных кабинетах. Ему хотелось задыхаться не здесь — хотелось задыхаться в спортзале, хотелось задыхаться ликованием и вкусом побед.  
  
      «Для полного счастья только встречи с Ушивакой не хватает», — уныло думал он после очередных дополнительных занятий, тоскливо поглядывая на здание спортзала и шоркая подошвами по направлению к школьным воротам. Думал, думал — и врезался. В Ушиваку.  
      — Ойкава, — сказал тот, может быть, даже радостно. Точно так же радовался Ойкаве контейнер для неперерабатываемого мусора, например.  
      — Ушивака-чан, — Ойкава так растерялся, что ничего более остроумного прохрипеть не смог.  
      — На следующий учебный год ты поступаешь в Шираторизаву, — вроде как должен был спросить Ушивака, но Ойкава вопросительных интонаций в его голосе не различил.  
      Захотелось закатить глаза. Получилось. Захотелось прокашляться и ответить что-нибудь издевательское. Закашлялся он тоже успешно, но перестать кашлять уже не удалось: Ойкава подавился слюной.  
      — В Аоба Джосай он поступает! — рявкнул подоспевший Ивайзуми и, схватив Ойкаву за воротник, потащил прочь от не изменившегося в лице Ушиваки.  
      Ойкава был бы благодарен, если бы Ивайзуми не так сильно натягивал ворот рубашки: ему так-то и из-за кашля воздуха не хватало.  
      Когда они свернули за угол школы, Ивайзуми раздражённо цыкнул:  
      — Он всерьёз припёрся сюда только для того, чтобы сказать тебе это? — и, возмущённо встряхнув Ойкаву за шиворот, наконец его отпустил.  
      Кислород ударил по мозгам — мозги ответили запоздавшими идеями. Ойкава отдышался и, нагнав ушедшего вперёд Ивайзуми, пожаловался:  
      — Чёрт возьми! Он застал меня врасплох! Надо было ответить, что я поступаю в школу, которая надерёт зад его драгоценной Шираторизавы на следующих отборочных! А ещё надо было сказать, что Ушивака отстойно выглядит в школьной форме.  
      — Скажешь в следующем году, — пожал Ивайзуми плечами. Ойкава хотел заметить, что форма старшеклассника может Ушиваке и подойти, но Ивайзуми пояснил с совсем непривычной для себя обидой: — Мы уже сыграли с ним последний матч в средней школе, больше тут говорить не о чем.  
      Ойкаве стало совсем кисло.  
      Книжную полку в его комнате с недавних пор украшала награда лучшему связующему префектуры. Лучшему связующему, который так и не сделал лучшей свою команду. Ха-ха.  
      Интересно, сделает ли её лучшей Тобио?..  
      Ойкава похлопал глазами и почувствовал, как его губы растянула непроизвольная ухмылка. Верно, Тобио! У него ещё есть, с кем поквитаться в средней школе. У него есть шанс наполнить последние дни перед выпуском хорошими воспоминаниями!  
      — Твоя рожа просит кирпича, — сообщил между прочим Ивайзуми, и Ойкава даже почти не обиделся. Он воодушевлённо напомнил:  
      — Переодеваемся и идём на улицу отрабатывать подачи, Ива-чан!  
  
      Следующий день начался настолько же отстойно, насколько отстойно выглядел в школьной форме Ушивака. Мама непривычно рано ушла на работу, и вместо аппетитного завтрака Ойкаву ждал на кухне пустой рис, а вместо бенто для школы — деньги на безвкусную еду из столовой.  
      Ойкава без энтузиазма пережёвывал рис и утешал себя мечтами о том, как на большой перемене стащит из бенто Ивайзуми что-нибудь мясное. А перед этим разогреет аппетит, вволю поиздевавшись над Тобио!.. Может, и у него что-то из еды свистнет, кстати говоря. Он семпай, он вправе.  
      Ойкава продержался первые уроки на одном лишь предвкушении этой встречи и даже ошалел от удачи, когда, выскочив на долгожданном перерыве в коридор, тут же наткнулся на Тобио.  
      Тот стоял у автомата с напитками и переводил указательным пальцем с кнопки на кнопку, страдая от дилеммы: йогурт или клубничное молоко. Выглядел он при этом так сосредоточенно, будто занимался деактивацией бомбы и делал выбор между жизнью и смертью — между синим проводом и красным. Ойкава решил помочь, перерезав зелёный.  
      Он подскочил к Тобио сзади и влепил по случайной кнопке ладонью. Автомат облегчённо запищал и выплюнул жизнерадостно-жёлтую упаковку сока — явно не то, что хотел бы Тобио выпить. Ойкава злорадно хихикнул.  
      Тобио резко обернулся.  
      — Ойкава-сан! — воскликнул он почти без удивления, но с откровенным неодобрением. Его брови нелепо нахмурились, и Ойкаве стало так весело, как всю последнюю неделю не было.  
      — Привет-привет, Тобио-чан, я тоже рад тебя встретить! — искренне воскликнул он. — Как твои дела? Как дела у затылка Киндайчи? Давно в него твоей подачей не прилетало?  
      Тобио несколько секунд сверлил его взглядом, наверняка надеясь выжать из обнаглевшего семпая хоть каплю совести, но улыбка Ойкавы стала только шире, и Тобио сдался, отведя в сторону взгляд и буркнув:  
      — Извини, Ойкава-сан, я тороплюсь.  
      — Ха? — приподнял Ойкава брови. — Ты вовсе не похож на человека, которому не хватает свободного времени, Тобио-чан!  
      — Время было. Я его потратил, — Тобио с досадой покосился на автомат напитков и, небрежно поклонившись, ловко обогнул Ойкаву и быстрым шагом направился вглубь коридора. Ойкава хотел было рвануть следом, но затормозил, удивившись: он только сейчас осознал, что Тобио был одет в спортивную форму вместо школьной. После урока физкультуры не переоделся, что ли? Значит, сейчас он вернётся в спортзал. Туда же отправится и Ойкава.  
      Ойкава усмехнулся себе под нос и обернулся к автомату: жалко было оставлять сок, пусть и не он потратил на напиток деньги. Глупый неэкономный Тобио, отравится он, что ли, если вместо молока выпьет… ах, ананасовый, значит?  
      Ойкава вздохнул: ананасовый сок он не любил. А желудок начинало ощутимо посасывать. Надо было взять что-то ещё. Недолго думая, Ойкава накормил автомат монетками и выбрал кнопку: красный провод, клубничное молоко. Пусть у Тобио от зависти язык иссохнет.  
  
      Спортивный зал для уроков физкультуры отличался от зала волейбольного клуба: он был гораздо меньше и деревянный пол в нём давно не меняли — он даже скрипел, и бегать по нему было неудобно.  
      Но Тобио ничего не смущало.  
      Улыбку Ойкавы как шпателем с лица соскоблили, когда он заглянул в спортзал и увидел, как тот посылает мяч в другой конец зала через неумело закреплённую кем-то волейбольную сетку.  
      Чёрт возьми, Ойкава уже который день ограничивался перебрасыванием мяча с Ивайзуми на уличной площадке после нудных дополнительных занятий, а Тобио даже тренировок было мало!  
      — Перемены созданы для того, чтобы отдыхать, Тобио-чан, — процедил Ойкава сквозь зубы, захлопывая за собой дверь ногой.  
      Тобио недоумённо обернулся и согласился:  
      — Да. Я отдыхаю от занятий.  
      Ойкава так сильно сжал кулаки, что пакетики молока и сока в них чуть не лопнули.  
      — Кто тебе вообще разрешил здесь в большую перемену околачиваться? — спросил он, пытаясь разбавить яд в голосе смешком.  
      Тобио подошёл ближе — к корзине с волейбольными мячами у двери — и, взяв один мяч, ответил:  
      — Учитель физкультуры.  
      — Не «учитель физкультуры», а Ямада-сенсей, — едко поправил Ойкава. Он давно заметил, что Тобио не обременяет себя запоминанием имён людей, не связанных с волейболом.  
      — Ямада-сенсей, — виновато исправился тот.  
      — И чем же глупый Тобио-чан заслужил его расположение?  
      — Я сказал ему, что собираюсь тренировать подачу. Ямада-сенсей знает, что теперь я основной связующий волейбольного клуба. От меня зависят дальнейшие победы школы.  
      Ойкаву словно голым в сугроб выпнули. Тобио смотрел на него просто, без надменности во взгляде, и от этого становилось только холоднее.  
      Ушивака тоже на него так смотрел — а Ойкава продолжал ему проигрывать.  
      Ледяной укол страха сменился наплывом облегчения, когда Тобио залепил очередной подачей в аут. Ойкава усмехнулся:  
      — Может, тебе записаться в бейсбольный клуб? Ещё не поздно, ты стал бы местным асом, Тобио-чан!  
      Тобио поджал губы, то ли не поняв шутки, то ли не оценив. Он упрямо отправился к корзине с мячами, но Ойкава преградил ему дорогу. Тобио остановился и заглянул прямо ему в глаза.  
      — Я бы быстрее освоил подачу, Ойкава-сан, если бы ты мне помог, — признался он. — Но ты отказываешься учить меня.  
      Ойкава передёрнул плечами и с нескрываемой злостью поинтересовался:  
      — А ты так и не догадался, почему?  
      На лице Тобио отразилась попытка усердного мыслительного процесса.  
      — Потому что ты говнюк? — несмело предположил он, хлопнув ресницами.  
      Ойкава выпучил глаза и прокашлялся.  
      — Что?.. — просипел он, часто моргая. — Что ты сейчас сказал?  
      — Это слова Ивайзуми-сана, — пояснил охотно Тобио, и Ойкава страдальчески закатил глаза.  
      — Какой ужас! Меньше слушай глупую болтовню Ива-чана! Он тебя ничему хорошему не научит.  
      Тобио возразил:  
      — Ивайзуми-сан учил меня правильно принимать мяч. Делать диги. А ты не учил меня ничему.  
      Обычно Ойкаве нравилось раздражённое лицо Тобио: он так некрасиво и смешно хмурил брови, так недовольно кривил губы и так возмущённо впивался в Ойкаву глазами — это был не тот пугающий жадный взгляд, каким он прожигал его спину, сидя на скамейке запасных.  
      Но сейчас на языке Ойкавы заплясал горький привкус досады.  
      — Поблагодари своего щедрого семпая, — ровно сказал он, шлёпнув лоб Тобио упаковкой молока, и тот, поморщившись, поймал её в ладони и с неохотой выдавил:  
      — Спасибо.  
      Ойкаве хотелось к нему прикоснуться. Хотелось выцарапать его внимательно-жадные глаза. Хотелось вырвать зубами его пальцы — пальцы гениального связующего. Но он лишь смотрел, как Тобио воткнул трубочку в пакетик и невозмутимо начал втягивать в себя клубничное молоко.  
      — Тебе не потребовалась моя помощь, Тобио, — сказал Ойкава холодно. — Ты наблюдал за мной. И тебе этого хватило.  
      Тобио с завидной быстротой опустошил упаковку и, вытерев рот ладонью, удивлённо возразил:  
      — Нет. Мне было мало. Мне всегда мало.  
      Он пихнул смятый пакетик молока Ойкаве в ладони и, развернувшись, побежал в другую сторону спортзала к укатившимся после подач мячам.  
      От его быстрого прикосновения к коже Ойкаву словно кипятком ошпарило.  
      Тобио больше на него не оглядывался. Он внимательно всмотрелся в площадку за сеткой, подкинул мяч и, разбежавшись, взлетел.  
      Мяч прорезал воздух и, смачно ударившись о пол, впечатался в стену в метре от Ойкавы. Точная, страшная, красивая подача.  
      Ойкава нервно втянул через трубочку последние капли молока и испуганно осознал.  
      Ему тоже — мало.  
  
      До конца большого перерыва оставалось около пяти минут, но Ойкава всё равно заглянул в класс Ивайзуми.  
      — Будешь? — равнодушно предложил он.  
      Ивайзуми кинул на упаковку сока короткий взгляд.  
      — Ананасовый? Не, спасибо.  
      К счастью, Ивайзуми ещё не опустошил своё бенто: он медленно таскал из него куски, погрузившись в учебник по японскому.  
      Ойкава придвинул стул к его парте с противоположной стороны и попытался побороть пробирающую руки дрожь, вытянув из бенто сосиску в форме осьминога.  
      — Фу, — поднял на него брезгливо сморщившееся лицо Ивайзуми. — Ну ты и говнюк.  
      Ойкава подавился и, закашлявшись, постучал себе кулаком по груди.  
      — Кстати говоря, Ива-чан… — прохрипел он, смаргивая выступившие от кашля слёзы. — Можно попросить тебя об одолжении? Не называй меня, пожалуйста, говнюком. Хотя бы в присутствии кохаев!  
      — С чего бы вдруг? Ты сам скоро снова кохаем станешь. Пора отвыкать от привилегий, — почти весело фыркнул Ивайзуми и прищурился, догадавшись: — Ты с Кагеямой встретился, что ли?  
      Ойкава спрятал задрожавшие ещё сильнее руки под парту, больно вцепившись ладонями в колени.  
      — Да. Он тренируется в зале для физкультуры.  
      Ивайзуми усмехнулся, не отрывая от него внимательного взгляда:  
      — Между занятиями? Старательный малый.  
      — Слишком, — согласился Ойкава. В горле стоял ком. — Я его ненавижу, Ива-чан. Я хочу, чтобы каждая его подача улетала в аут. Я хочу, чтобы атакующие промахивались по каждому мячу, который он им передаст. Хочу, чтобы он всю жизнь просидел на скамейке запасных.  
      Ойкава отчаянно врал — и отчаянно надеялся, что Ивайзуми влепит ему звонкую затрещину, выбив из головы всю придурь. Но тот только помахал перед его лицом пакетиком ананасового сока и сообщил:  
      — Я передумал, Дерьмокава. Я это конфискую. И бенто с тобой не поделюсь. Сиди глотай вместо еды воздух и думай над своим поведением.  
      Ойкава попытался последовать совету. Он замолчал и сделал жадный глубокий вдох. Ещё. И ещё. Но насытиться не получалось.  
      — Я не хочу ему проигрывать, — испуганно прошептал Ойкава, вцепляясь побледневшими пальцами в рубашку на груди. Всё бесполезно: ошалевшее сердце не успокаивалось, влажные ладони не высыхали, дышать не становилось легче.  
      Хороших воспоминаний не прибавлялось.  
      Ивайзуми, помолчав, тяжело вздохнул и небольно шлёпнул его по лбу.  
      — И не проиграешь, придурок. Ты потрясный связующий. Ты можешь сыграться с кем угодно. И опыта у тебя больше. А в старшей школе его только прибавится. Ясно тебе?  
      Ойкава глухо усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
  
      Ивайзуми не понял, что он говорил вовсе не о волейболе.


End file.
